June 25-30, 1995 Workshop was cosponsored by Northwestern Univerversity, Philip Hockberger; Carnegie Mellon University Center for Light Microscopy, Daniel L. Farkas; and the Laser Microbeam and Medical Program, Bruce J. Tromberg. The format included lectures, laboratory exercises, and opportunities for hands- on experiences. Topics covered include: digital imaging acquisition and display, digital imaging processing, optical trapping and manipulation, cell microsurgery, fluorescence recovery after photobleaching, and more. There were 30 trainees in attendance.